


Fighting Tigers

by Bearzywrites



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Death, I didn't mean to make this sad, but it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearzywrites/pseuds/Bearzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little peek at the drift between the Wei Tang triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://redtha.tumblr.com/post/59022599729/pacific-rim-wei-tang-and-mom-by-carrinth 
> 
> My friend made me think about the triplets, and I started to wonder what they fought for. This is what I came up with.

Neural Handshake commencing in 3… 2… 1

_One hand on the ball, then the other, dribbling around the legs, passing absentmindedly a continuous flow. It’s hard to remember where he stops and his brothers begin._

_A fist collides with Cheung’s gut, and Jin doubles over in pain while Hu retaliates, and not one of them is thinking about how they don’t even need to be in the Jaeger to be in sync._

_“Look mum! A tiger!”_   
_“Just like you boys, isn’t it?” They can’t remember who pointed the tiger out at the zoo that day, and it doesn’t matter any more, all that matters is the look on their mother’s face as she smiles at them all._

_It only takes the three of them to carry their mother’s coffin, and they do it wordlessly, because there is nothing left to say._

_She calls them her little tigers when she’s called into the school to pick them up after yet another fight. The name is a pet one, but her eyes are weary, they know she’s scared that they’ll get in a bad fight, but what else can they do? Fighting is all they’re good at._

_The Kaiju keep coming, and applications for Jaeger pilots open up. Their mother doesn’t want them to apply, but she’s sick, and they need the money. They promise to be safe, to look out for one another, and to call every week._

_Fighting is still all they’re good at, but their mother is dying now, and she tells them in the strongest voice she can manage that they should do something safer with their competitive spirits. Play a sport she says. Maybe basketball?_

_It’s not the sickness that kills their mother when the Kaiju hits Singapore. Their mother’s coffin is empty, and it only takes the three of them to carry it. They keep their promise to their mother. They play basketball. But they keep their promise to themselves as well. Nobody else will lose a mother to the Kaiju._

Hemispheres calibrated.


End file.
